The Mozaik Role
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU! Len has been living a lie. At first he had been a boy going to Vocaloid Academy, but when his parents disappeared, he and his older twin sister Gumi took risks to make sure they had been safe at all times. Rarely had they not been in the same building. The thing is his secret he's been hiding since the day of his parents disappearance was, the school thinks, he is a girl!


**~The Mozaik Role~**

"Do we have to go?" I asked Gumi my twin sister. She wanted to go to the store, we always had plenty of food except for two, bananas and carrots. I know it sounds strange but hey, me and Gumi, we LOVE them. Okay not really I love bananas an Gumi loves carrots. I got my bag. I'm 14 and obviously her being my twin is also 14, difference? She pulls the I'm older by one minute rule.

"I'm older by one minute so what I say goes. Besides I'm the one that convinced them into letting you stay in my dorm." See, I'm Len Megpoid. I tend to listen to my sister about things. Me and Gumi, never once have been in different buildings. Not even school dorms I got to Vocaloid Academy. Normally a guy like me doesn't go to the girl dorms. I know what your thinking, if your not allowed then why are you there?

Here's your answer. "You convinced them by actually telling them you had a twin sister! I know I like my hair in a ponytail but did you have to tell them I was a girl or the truth?!"

"You and I both hate not knowing where we are not since our parents..." I nodded, that thought the thought scares us. They left one day for something never called or returned. "you know I have to! Besides you finished your last banana." I looked at the fruit bowl. NOOO! I got my coat and got ready. "Hey Banana brain! You need to look like a girl when you leave first remember?" I paled no, no anything but that!

I turned very slowly. "Please Gumi? You know I hate having to wear all that girly stuff. Can't I put my hair in a ponytail?" Gumi grabbed the head band and I frowned. "Fine, just get it over with." Lucky me Gumi just put my pony tail and the black headband on. "I hate you I have to lie about this." Gumi rolled her eyes.

"Come on sis." Gumi yelled grabbing my arm, I had to grimace.

But as soon Gumi got out of the Academy, I noticed a girl and a guy with blonde hair. I thought it over, take off the dumb disguise or...

"Hello Rin!" Gumi yelled. "Hello Gumio." No, please kill me now. "Have you met Len? She's my little twin, right?" I nodded. "Come on Len don't be shy." She just loves doing this.

I tried to sound like a girl, and I hate saying it, but I really did sound like one. "Hello, Rin, Gumio. Nice to meet you."

"Oh your so cute!" Rin hugged me. Please don't find out please don't find out. "Where are you guys going?"

"Market, I need bananas and Gumi wants carrots." I said simply.

Rin smiled. "Perfect let's go! I need oranges and Gumio wanted to tag along." I nodded. Thank goodness they don't find me odd.

"Len I think you should tell them." I raised a brow. "You know they seem trustworthy." This is when a still high pitched voice comes in handy.

"No! I don't think really. Afterall we just meet them." I crossed my arms which Rin found it as 'stubbornly cute'. "C-can we just go pick the groceries?" Gumi nodded.

Rin decided to intrude on this oh so strange conversation. "I'm gonna find out that secret!" I paled. "And I always have." I heard about the rumors of Rin being like the master detective. The thought scared me. "Len are you okay?" I nodded slowly. "Are you certain."

"Yes Rin, I am very sure I am fine." Rin looked skeptical. "Rin, please I'm absolutely fine."

"Yeah my b-sister has been like this for a long time. In fact she hardly ever leaves the academy grounds." I blushed, I hate it because of her 'rule' I cannot leave without her permission or her assistance. Why? Because she says I have to look like a 100% girl to leave her dorm.

I can't stand it. "Y,yes I don't really leave the academy," I'm cursed with a girly voice even though I'm this old. "Hey Gumi? I'm gonna go back, I don't feel well."

She pulled me close. "Fine leave the disguise on even IN the dorm. Don't take it off until I get there." I nodded.

I began to walk back to the dorm which was a single block away from the grocery. I finally got there in ten minutes. I'm lazy? HELLO?! Did you not hear I freaking stay inside all the damn time because I am not allowed? Trust me I never seen Gumi mad, and I never do. I quietly sat down on my bed. Lucky me it was a bunk bed since she claimed it's nice to be with me. I knew the same thoughts.

I bangedd the wall. "Darn this stupid secret!" See I've been in this academy pretty much my whole life. And my parents? Gone pretty much after first grade. Don't ask how my sister at the age of seven could convince them into thinking I was a girl, then again I was GAH! What am I thinking!

Next thing I knew I took a shower and I don't freaking care, I took of the dumb disguise. I needed another form to get out of here. I couldn't decide. I let the water hit my skin. I felt like a girl, I have a twin sister. I've pretty much lived my life as a girl. Do I mind? A bit do I care? Yes. My sister is all I have. I can't lose her or I have nothing. Then what's to fear? Everything. I have to keep my voice fairly high pitched to keep the illusion reality.

I started to sing in the shower. Yes sing, it's really common. The difference for me? Put it this way. I am singing, a song, about a girl, in the girls dorm. I had to discreetly sing. If you'd like to know you probably wouldn't understand. It's triangle roof love story. Yeah, I miss my old life as a guy. I used to talk a lot to Gumi, so what changed? Nothing just me.

When I finished after five minutes from getting in. I got out, I sighed. "Green hair like mom, blue eyes like dad, the girl appearance like Gumi." I couldn't help but feel pretty bad. I've been living a lie. I had the disguise put on the second I dried. "Ah, bliss." I looked at myself in the mirror. Do you want to know how I look without my ponytail? Look at my sister and you will think we're _exact_ twins.

There was a knock on the door. "In a minute." I called in my girl voice which in reality is me. I had to put my pony tail and then my headband. But I looked at the mirror again. I didn't feel, safe. I put my bangs out. Okay you know what make fun of me fine, I have no parents and I live a lie and you can make fun of me now. So I let my bangs out and opened the door.

"Hey Lenny!" It was Rin. "Gumi told me to check up on you. You look so cute with your bangs out." I smiled blushed and held my cheek. Trust me after seven long years of living a lie spending your life in a girls dorm. Having each day with your sister I became ashamed and proud that I can fully deceive people of my girl like actions. The greatest part of this lie? Gumi keeps the girl like looks simple. Thank goodness neither of us were fans of skirts.

"Oh thanks. Anything else you need?" Then her cold stare. "Oh I'm sorry please come in." I forgot to stand aside.

"Thank you. Oh and remember what I said? I'm finding that secret one way or another!" I paled please if your out there someone save me! "Hey Lenny where is your stuff?"

"On that desk." I pointed to a desk with a laptop, I'm afraid to say, pictures of 'guys' to give that appearance to anyone who came inside. I gag everytime I look at it. I mean what guy can stand looking at that picture every time you use a laptop. "And on the bunkbed up there." I had the top bunk for one reason, if I ever woke up late, I had a way to wake myself up, I fall off and wake up another way. Thank goodness it never had happened.

Rin walked around noticing every single detail. "Hey Lenny," That is gonna take a long time to get used to, in here. I'm called either brother or Len. Outside change brother to sister. It's usual sometimes my sister mixes it up in here because five days I'm called a sister. "Can you turn on your laptop?" I nodded.

User: Len Megpoid

Pass:********

After that the screen flashed to a picture of me and Gumi. "You looked so cute." I blushed. You'd think I feel weird well you already know. "Lenny why is it you act different in here?"

"Eh? I find it the place I can be myself." Oh crap gave information.

"HA! I got something out of you." I facepalmed just had to tell her. "I'm totally gonna-"

"RIN!" Oh thank you Gumi for saving the day! "I told you to check on him nothing more than that!" Rin nodded and left. "Len are you okay and wait why is your hair in bangs?"

"You wanted me to look like a girl. This is a bit more girly I can get and feel natural." I shrugged. "Thanks for saving me back there. I told her I could be myself in here."

"Be more careful next time?" I nodded. "Alright you go get some rest." I got up on my bed. "Don't forget tomorrow is Sunday so you have to..."

"Yeah I know. I promise to do the laundry while you go off to the mall." Gumi nodded.

"If you can clean everything. I mean the room included. I'll buy you a phone." I squeeled, yes I did, in delight. "Gee brother your starting to act like me."

"Let's see your the only family member I have, I spent seven years in this same room. I've spent my summer in school and here. Next off you make me dress like a girl everyday. I have to go to mostly girl classes. The teachers call me miss. I've probably had more experience as a girl than a guy."

"Good point." I got in bed because I couldn't complain. "Hey Gumi?" She hummed for an answer. "Do you like Gumio? Kind of ironic it's your name with an o." I can feel Gumi's rage.

Gumi sat on the bed. "You know it's for the both of us right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, goodnight Gumi."

"Night Len." She turned the lights off and fell asleep. All she had on was a tank top and shorts. Me? Exact same. "Hey Len quick question."

"Yeah?" I feared the next question, when ever a question happens at night it's usually personal.

"I know you've been through a lot. Living a girls life but why do you take it to extremes?" I blinked.

"Extremes like how?"

"Len, your wearing girl clothing, you have your hair like a girl, you stay in my room all the time. You act like a girl all to keep this reality real." I don't know what to think or say.

"Gumi, it's I don't want to lose you. Your the only one I have left. There could have been mom and dad but they are gone no word since then. There could be cousins but nobody knows of us. I guess, I'm scared." I hugged my knees. "I don't really mind though after all I'm your twin and I can practically read your mind. Besides, you and I are like the last people we have. I could easily wear your clothings, and nobody could ever tell the difference."

"Len... I need you to understand. That I don't think of you like that right? Your my only family I have too." I nodded. "I know it's been hard these years but, let's save this for tomorrow."

"Okay." I didn't pull the blanket up, but everything felt... right. After all I'm pretty much a girl.

As I entered my dream a random thought occured to me, what if, I turned on my sister? That thought had driven my dream to one direction.

I called it a Mozaik Role it had been me, but yet it had not been me rather Gumi. She sat in a meadow all alone. Where was I? My question answered itself. Another one much like Gumi a twin, a copy, a doppelganger. Anything but it may have been me. I looked around Gumi seemed scared that takes a lot. Gumi's protected me all her life.

The look-a-like however smirked as they both dropped their goggles. Next, a pair of scissors appeared. The next series of events scarred me. The world became black and white. The copy smiled as it yanked the air, throwing several white piercing javelin like materials. There, my sister laid, stained in blood. But Gumi got up and ran after her. The figure stood as the firgure attacked again. Forks and knives rained nearly killing my sis.

Could I do anything? No. Gumi fell to the ground and laid there unconscious. But then color returned only to her. The figure that attacked her appeared just like her. Difference? Gumi wore a white shirt and anything else gray. Her hair green as mine. The mystery girl? Gray shirt, black for everything else. A white headband instead of my sisters black one. She grabbed my sister with her right hand, her left held the scissors. Then lifting her hand she speedily launched at her heart.

I tried to close my eyes out of fear. But Gumi opened her eyes, grabbed her hand. The black sky copied the girls action launching down as if to crush but instead the moment my sister stopped her. The sky broke apart literally. They looked at each other and smiled Gumi hugged the look-a-like. Color returned to everything. I smiled but dreams don't last long.

I woke up screaming, I looked at the clock. It's nearly noon. I looked around, there's a note on my laptop

_"Hey Len,_

_I went to the mall at 8:30. If you need anything get Rin or Gumio... probably Rin since she's just the next three dorms over.  
Oh don't forget you need to clean the laundry and I'll get you a phone next week if you can clean the room before I come back at five._

_Love your great amazing and totally cool sister, Gumi!_

I smiled that's my sister

_P.S. if you leave don't forget the disguise._

Nodding at nothing I got up. I had to put on the disguise I smiled remembering every detail, ponytail, headband, bangs... I trailed off gathering the clothes... But I noticed the most evil of things. Everything was covered in filth everything except, the few things I could never be caught in. Gumi's skirt, Gumi's... undergarments... Gumi's shirt. I sighed how do I avoid this? My past self would sit here doing nothing. But now? I did the mature thing, call my sister.

I dialed her number. "Hey Len something the matter?"

"Yeah," I said coolly. "There's a problem. I'm gonna give you my two options I have right now."

"Okay what are they?"

"Your not gonna like it. It's noon, I found the dirty clothings, but that left me with two things left to wear. My pajamas I'm already wearing..."

"Are you crazy?! Nobody needs to see you like that." I blushed at the thought. Me going through the academy dorm, hair like a girls but I had a girls tanktop, and shorts? Nobody, EVER should see that midday. "Tell me the other option is better."

"Um... no... The only other clean clothing is... your clothes except the jeans, all that's left is your shirt, your... undergarments, and your skirt." I blushed again. Two options. Make a fool of myself by wearing her clothes, or have people see my like _that_.

"Get my clothes, I hate to say it but nobody should see you ever like that." I nodded. "Len I have to go now bye!" I told her bye and slipped in. Each clothing made me shiver. Oh my gosh this is so gross. I'm fine with her shirt and skirt. I've done it before, her undergarments? YUCK! I squirmed inside it.

"Gumi this better be worth it." I got the clothing in the laundry bag and walked out completely grossed out. I turned the corner to the laundry room. I got in and quickly turned it on.

"LEN!" I turned and paled, crap anyone but Gumio and Rin. "What are you doing here? Have you seen your sister?" Gumio asked me. "You look just like her."

I blushed. "I-I had to do the laundry, Gumi's at the mall." Gumio nodded and Rin poured her laundry in.

"By the way neither of us got our lastnames." Rin pointed out. "Me and Gumio are Kagamines."

"Oh, me and Gumi are Megpoids." All of us nodded. "Are you going to leave us Gumio?"

He blushed. "Oh, right I'll find your sis Len bye!" I nodded and he left. "Oh and Rin try not to find out her secret please? I'd like to actually have friends." she shook her fist I laughed. "K bye!"

"My brother is so annoying!" I nodded. "so Lenny" I cringed a bit, sorry if my 'feminine' side annoys you. "Do you need help cleaning?"

"N-no Rin, I can handle cleaning this, besides I still have my room to clean." I shrugged.

"I can help." Rin asked.

"No need to really. I can handle it." Rin didn't give up till I gave in. "Fine Rin, don't think I don't know your after information. Besides, me and my sis are very good at keeping secrets."

"Like what?" Rin raised a brow.

I smirked, clever but not clever enough. "Like nothing, if I told you how could it be a secret. Besides, you'll find out eventually. If we trust you."

"Your sister trusts me." Rin trie to get me to comply.

"I said we. You have her approval, I need to know how much I can." Rin nodded then two beeps. "Laundries ready for the dryer." Rin and I helped each other load the clothes into their dryer careful not to mix each others up. I feel like I could trust Rin really I do, but feeling and truth are different. I tiredly waited for the clothes to dry off. I decided to take a risk and talk to Rin.

"Hey Len." she beat me to it. "I really know you think I'm not trust worthy but can you hear me out?" I nodded. "I just, have the feeling of secrets causing problems in my life. I decided to find them out. You see my best friend hid a secret, she told me she knew something but couldn't tell me. I snooped one day and, well I found out. Her mom and dad had been abusing her, next thing I know there's a news report of a dead girl in her building. It was her." I felt really bad now. "It's nothing that can harm you is it?"

"Yes, and no. Rin, it's just. Rin if you lived a lie half of your life, what would you do?" I asked she laughed at first.

"Live a lie? For seven years? Lenny you've got-." she wiped a tear and looked at my eyes. "Oh, your serious?" I nodded. "I guess, I'd find a way to quit living like that and be myself."

"Let's say you can't be yourself ever again."

"Then live the lie." she shrugged. "Your living a lie?"

"A bit. Not that anybody has ever found out my lie." I smiled. Rin again skeptically glanced at me. "Thing is, nobody ever has found out my lie." I smiled. "And I'm glad, it's a shocker. And that shocker is my secret to keep the only one who know of it is me and Gumi. Gumi promised to let me tell my secret since it's her reason I live a lie. But that lie kept me strong."

"A lie? Keeping a girly girl like you strong? You just told me you hardly leave academy grounds, you felt sick a block away from there, and your saying your strong?" Come on Len keep the illusion going!

"Rin, there are things in the world, people can't understand unless it's experienced first hand." Rin nodded.

"Your a pretty cool girl. You know for someone locked up in an academy." I shrugged. The clothes finally dried. "I'll drop these in my room and come by to help." I nodded and left her.

_'that was a close one. I thought she found out I was a guy back there.'_ I thought to myself. I imidatley placed my clothing in bins, Gumi's clothing in the closet. I quickly picked jeans and hid in the restroom. I quickly took of that skirt and put the jeans on. I didn't have time to change anything else. The moment I got back out, Rin knocked the door, 1:34 PM. I let her in. "Hey Rin, just decided for a quick change."

"Your just as messy as my brother." she said looking at the floor.

"You realize I have my half of the room over there right?" I pointed to a much more cleaner portion of the room. Reality it's just the place for the mini tv. my desk, the stuff on my desk, the rolling chair I sat in, and a small couch for me and Gumi to sit and watch TV with. I know your thinking how can we afford all this. Truth is, after you live in one school for your whole life AND be the top students the school ever had, you get perks for taking summer school too.

"Um, Len your quite the,"

"Neat freak?"

"Yeah I guess." Rin and I got into cleaning. "Rin you seem startled at how messy this room is."

"Opposite, you should see Gumio's room. It's a pigsty made up of individual mountains of pigstys." I imagined...

"Oh gross." I told her. "Nobody could live in that environment." I giggled and so did Rin. "You have such the exciting life. How is it outside of the academy?"

Rin stared in shock. "Your serious? You really never left this place?" I shook my head.

"I've been here since first grade. The only time I left, is for groceries but I get too sick often." the conversation droned on and on but I finished and with Rin's help I finished at 4:47 PM. "thanks Rin you can go now." she nodded.

"If you-

"I know three doors down the left." Rin left me then. I began to start up my laptop. Quickly I updated my little diary.

_Hello diary. You have no idea how crazy today has been. I had a weird dream then Rin came over. She thinks she's trustworthy but I really need proof. I'm putting this information for the same reason you've been in here. Reminder only Gumi and I know my secret and I've never told you, wouldn't want to get found out ;) _

I excited my diary. "I guess being a girl has her perks." I smiled and went online. I began playing games but got really bored of that weird game what was it now? Ah yes, minecraft. But I decided to play as song again.

At first I wasn't sure. But I decided on that dream. They words seemed to appear in my mind as I sang.

_"toaru kotoba ga kimi ni tsuki sasari_  
_kizuguchi kara more dasu eki o "ai" to keiyō shite mita_

_omoi yari no ketsujo to katachi dake no kōbi wa_  
_kusare en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru_  
_"sore demo suki..." toka (lol)_

_aishitatte ī ja naika_  
_shibari daremo fure nai yō_  
_kore mo unmei ja nai ka_  
_kieru kieru toaru aise_

_owaru koro niwa kimi ni ai teru yo_  
_ai ka yoku ka wakarazu hanatsu koto wa nanto shiyō ka_

_omoi yari no ketsujo to katachi dake no kōbi wa_  
_kusare en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru_  
_sore demo ī kara..._

_aishita tte iu no desu ka?_  
_shigami tsui te mogaku koto o_  
_koroshita tte ī ja nai ka_  
_kimi ga kirau atashi nante_

_aishitatte ī ja naika_  
_shibari daremo fure nai yō_  
_kore mo unmei ja nai ka_  
_kieru kieru toaru aise"_

I opened my eyes after singing, I get stage fright easily. It's really embarrassing. But the next sight scared the living hell out of me, 5 o'clock. Gumi's at the doorway, and apparently in our dorm, a crowd. I blushed and ran in the bathroom. Just who happened to be in my room? Let's see there are Miku, her big brother Mikuo, our teachers Teto, Kaito, and Meiko, obviously my sister, Rin, her brother Gumio. Oh I forgot to mention the P.E. teacher Gakupo, Oh yeah the academy's favourite students Lenka and Rinto. That's about everyone I can name.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Len? Len sweetie it's your sister Gumi. Please open up."

"Leave me alone, you know I have a bad case of stage fright." I told her. "You may be my twin but personalities aren't always the same." I told her.

"Len, I know. Please. Your not on stage anymore. I mean half the people left." Gumi tried to comfort me,

"O-okay." I quietly opened the door, but the moment I did I paled and ran back in. Gumi on the other handd put her shoe between the door and it's frame. "Gumi!"

"I'm not letting you hide again come on out." I sighed and nodded. "feel better if I hold you?" I nodded. "Come on Len, you need to get up." I didn't want to.

Rin spoke up. "Len you sounded amazing!" I blushed and held my cheek. "What do you call that song?"

"M-mozaik R-role." I stuttered. I wanted to hide like the pretend girl I am, but I'm not, I mean after a while you don't pretend. It's your way of life. And me? This is child's play. Actually it's gonna take a long time for me to act like a boy again. Or is it guy again? You've been told too many times of this problem so how can I be a guy if I run and hide?

"That's a very good song Len dear." It was Meiko, she's my personal music teacher. "You play excellently." I nodded again but blushed.

"T-that's just um... your my teacher." Meiko is Vocaloid Academy's best teacher, so great only she admits her students.

"But you had the potential." Meiko made me blush even more. "I'd love it if I could have been your parent!" I blushed even more.

Gumi stepped in still holding me. "Can you guys leave now? I'd like a chat with my lil' sis." everyone nodded and left us. I ran into the bathroom. "Len you need to stop upchucking in there. You know how much gunk I have to scrape. Oh and nice job looks like I owe you a phone. I promise it'll be a good one too." I couldn't help but throw up in there more. "Len..."

"Go away Gumi." I said. Darn this non-intimidating voice I've accommodated to. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I coldly told her. But a warm and inviting voice thought outherwise.

"I meant what I said earlier Len." It was Meiko. "I already know your secret. It's hard to deceive me. That and Gumi told me." I shook my fist at her. "Yeah, that stinks that your parents are gone. Gumi said there was another secret, but I respect her for not telling."

"GUMI!" she got to the door. "Tell me why you told her our parents disappeared?" I yelled.

"Easy, you seemed really sad. You need some form of a parental figure." Gumi explained.

"You're my parental figure! Since first grade!" I yelled at my sister, but I felt really bad. "s-sorry."

"No problem little sis." I smiled. "so... Meiko I believe you had a question for us."

Meiko nodded. "I'd like it if you two could live with me. Someone with your ability shouldn't be able to live in school for their life. Besides, I'm inviting Gumi to stay with you, afterall if it wasn't for her. I could have never have meet you. For that I am greatful, your sister has great potential too. That is why she too had been selected to take my class."

I couldn't help but cry and hug her. "G-Gumi?"

"I do what's best for you, if what you think is good for you and me. I'll always follow you and support you." I smiled and hugged her too. "Alright Meiko you have our acceptance. We'd love to live at your place, but um how will that work we're not exactly from an orphanage... or adoption."

"Really? I just need medical records which are at the nurse's. I'l tell her I need it and done. Here's my address. Please come by anytime to get ready. I'll come by next week to help you guys unload. Oh and please if you need any assistance just call me." I nodded and Meiko left us.

"I hope you know what your doing." Gumi nodded and I hugged her. "For a _girl_ that doesn't leave campus your strong."

"Your the one that made me strong in the first place." Gumi hugged me back.

I know this weekend was very unorthodox but, if I'm going to keep this lie. Atleast there is always big sis Gumi looking after me. "Oh and Len." Gumi added. "You still need the disguise at her home." I nodded, she may get on my nerve, but she never did anything wrong without paying me back five times more.

**Alright guys, thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it if you can leave a review if you liked it or not. This is a story based on Mozaik role but I decided to add the song in for the first chapter (I really hate using songs as a filler but this story is at 5k+ words.) to make it interesting. If you'd like anymore information do not hesitate to ask.**


End file.
